


Someone to Fall Back On

by forensicator8



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995), Sense and Sensibility - All Media Types, Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forensicator8/pseuds/forensicator8
Summary: A video I created featuring the relationship between Colonel Brandon and Marianne Dashwood.
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood
Kudos: 5





	Someone to Fall Back On

https://youtu.be/Ab7XiOaSCDI


End file.
